1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to PWM power converters, those having high efficiency in spite of the high operating frequency. More specifically, the present invention relates to high frequency PWM power converters having ultra-low voltage output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Achieving fast response time and small size by increasing the frequency of operation generally leads to increased switching losses and lower efficiency. Prior art does not provide a satisfactory PWM converter of fixed frequency operation, above 1 MHz, and exhibits poor efficiency under high line light load conditions.